um encontro perfeito Ou quase perfeito
by Anny Haylie
Summary: Comêdia!Kkkk por dois motivos... minha primeira oneshot geralmente eu escrevo songfics... Então vc já imagina no ke deu... E tbm por ke esse encontro não foi exatamente o primeiro encontro perfeito para Sakura e Sasuke...


Um encontro... "Perfeito".

"Pensamento"

Nome – fala

/fala da escritora/

ação ou efeito sonoro

Troca de local

Tenten - Sakuraaa vem logooo!Vai se atrasar!

Sakura – Tentennn calmaa já estou indo... Tropeçando no banquinho a sua frente /Desde quando a Sakura ficou tão distraída?:s/

Hinata – Tenten não sei por que a pressa!Ainda falta MEIA HORA!

Tenten – Ahhh primeiro encontro delaaaa!!!!! Ela tem que estar perfeita!.

Sakura – Mas você não disse que eu tinha quem me atrasar?E nem é meu primeiro encontro ¬¬

Tenten – Sei... Olha só você vai se atrasar... Só que de mentira!

Sakura e Hinata – ¬¬'

Dim Dom... /Tentativa frustrada de imitar o som de uma campainha ¬¬'/

Tenten – Eu atendo!Sakura!Vai pro banheiro... Só sai na hora que eu falar... "Vai morrer ai mesmo?"

Sakura - ¬¬ "Eu morri fui pro inferno achando que era o céu!".

Tenten – Sakuraaa vai logooo lerda!!!

Sakura – Opsss fui! – Diz Sakura voltando pro bendito banheiro...

Tenten Abre a porta... - Sasuke! Que bom ti ver!!!A Sakura ta meio atrasada sabe... Kkkk garotas...

Sasuke – "Sakura? Atrasada... estranho..." – Bem posso entrar pra esperar ela?

Tenten – Claro que... interrompida por Hinata

Hinata – Mais é claro que sim!!! Não é Tenten?

Tenten - ¬¬ - È... "Ahh chega vou chamar ela logo!!!" – Sakuraaa vai morrer ai mesmo?

Sakura – Pronto? Saindo e olhando pra cara de uma Tenten estressada...

Tenten – Prontoo Sakura... Sai logo daí...

Sakura – Finalmente... Sasuke!!!. Já chegou?

Sasuke – Uéé agente não ia sair às 7h? ú.ù

Sakura – É mesmo... Sem saber onde enfiar a cara

Sasuke – Bem então vamos?

Sakura – Sim!!! Claro! Até mais Tenten, até mais Hinata...

Tenten – Thau Sakura... Bom passeio ¬¬

Hinata – Até sakura!!! .

Os dois saem e deixam Hinata e Tenten em casa... Alias na casa que Sakura, Tenten e hinata aviam alugado pra ficar enquanto faziam faculdade...

No caminho para restaurante...

Sakura – "Ahhhh tenho 18 anos... meu primeiro encontro... E ele nem fala nada... que silencio entediante... "/Poxaa primeiro? Você é lerda hein??? XDD/

Sasuke – Sakura... Fala alguma coisa... Esse silencio me pertuba...

Sakura – o.O - Pensei que... Você não quisesse falar... T.T

Sasuke - de frente para Sakura e a fitando - Eu só não estou falando com você... Por que eu não tenho nada pra falar... Você sabe tudo de mim... Bem chegamos... apontado para nada mais nada menos que o restaurante mais caro de Konora /o.O Ta podendo hein Sasuke!!!Kkk/

Sakura – ú.ù Sasuke... Aqui mesmo?

Sasuke – Por que algum problema?

Sakura – Não estou acostumada com luxo sabe... E nem estou vestida pra um lugar tão... Chique...

Sasuke – Se não está acostumada vai acostumar e alem do mais você está linda!

e assim eles então no restaurante... quando...

Sakura – Ahhhhhh!!!!!!

Sasuke - vendo um vaso vindo em sua direção... Que isso/Um vaso não viu não... /

Toim /barulho de um vaso de plástico batendo na testa de Sasuke /

Sakura – Sasuke você está bem?ú.ù "Será que esse dia pode ficar pior?".

Sasuke – Estou... era um vaso de plástico... Ahhh que é isso?

Sakura - correndo feito loca no salão vai acabar o mundo, vai acabar o mundo!!!!!!Ahhhhhhhh socorro!!!

Sasuke - ¬¬ Sakura... QUER CALAR A BOCA!!!!!

Sakura - ú.ù Está bem...

Sasuke – Senhor... O que está acontecendo?

Senhor – Briga de casal...

Sasuke – Aff... Vamos embora Sakura deve ter algum lugar mais civilizado por aqui...

No caminho em busca de um lugar "civilizado"

Sakura – Sasuke... Restaurantes cinco estrelas são assim mesmo...?o.O

Sasuke – Não!!!O problema que esse suposto restaurante cinco estrelas... Não passa de meia estrela!!!

- O.o... Ok...

Sasuke – Ahh quer saber... O que você de não ficarmos nessa praça mesmo, tem uns quiosques por aqui... E eu começo um com um ótimo e atendimento e comida... O que você acha?

Sakura – Humm... Pode ser!!!Contanto que você esteja perto até no meio da rua é perfeito! .

Sasuke – Também não exagera né... ¬¬

Sakura – Desculpa... É que eu estou tão feliz!!!.

Sasuke – "Percebe-se" – Bem é aqui... Acho que agora nós teremos um pouco de paz...

Sakura - . ...

Sasuke – Ahhhh não o que é agora?

Senhor 2 – Acabou a comida senhor... Mas você e sua mulher podem ir ao restaurante do lado...

Sasuke – Ela não é minha esposa!!!¬¬

Sakura – kkkkkk

Sasuke fitando Sakura com cara de estressado

Sakura - Desculpe-me...

Sasuke – Tudo bem você não tem culpa... ¬¬ Hey senhor onde é o restaurante que você falou mesmo?

Senhor 2 – Aqui do la... Cadê o restaurante??? O.o

Sakura – Só vejo cinzas...

Sasuke – ú.ù pegou fogo na certa... Bem obrigado senhor...

Senhor 2 – De nada...

Sakura sentando num banco perto do ultimo quiosque que eles aviam passado pra tentar achar um lugar sossegado - Ahhhh já estou com as minhas penas doendo e até agora todos os lugares onde passamos pareciam "A casa da mãe Joana!!!".

Sasuke – Sakura!!!

- Ahhhh que coisa pra que gritar assim quer me matar?

- Não você achou um ótimo lugar!!!

- É mesmo!!! Aqui tem um vista linda e nada de louco... XDD

- Bem vamos ficar por aqui mesmo né! XDD

- Ótimo!

Sasuke senta no banco ao lado de sakura

Sasuke – Poxa o que mais falta pra esse encontro ser um fiasco...

Creck

Sasuke e Sakura – Aiii não... T.T

O banco quebra...

Sasuke – Eu e minha língua que não cabe na boca... Ù.ú...

Sakura – Bem pelo menos ainda não está chovendo...

Pingos de chuva forte começam a cair sobre os dois...

Sasuke e sakura – Não estava... ú.ù

Sasuke – Chega... Vamos pra casa...

Sakura – Tudo bem... (inner da Sakura: Ahhhhh que embaço!!! Tá ruim mais ta bom "... queria ficar aqui mesmo")

Trovão forte cai bem perto deles

Sasuke – Você por acaso pensou em algo como ficar aqui por mais tempo?

Sakura – Não! Imaginaaaa/kkkkk disfarçaaaa agora néhhh? P/

Chegando à casa da Sakura

Tenten – ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ Dormindo

Hinata – ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ Dormindo mais ainda/Se é que isso é possível... ú.ù/

Na porta da casa de Sakura

Sasuke – Em casa Sakura...

Sakura – Ahhh é mesmo... Nem tinha percebido... Já né! XD (inner da sakura: Buaaaaaa lá se foi meu encontro!!! T.T).

- Errr Sakura... Primeiro queria falar uma coisa...

- Pode falar... T.T

- Err... Quer ser minha namorada?

- Hã? Ahhhhhhh é claro!!!!!!!

Sasuke coloca o anel de ouro no dedo de Sakura e a beija... /Ahhh não é fofo! ./

Hinata – Tenten, Tenten, Tenten!!! Acorda!!!!!

Tenten- Ahhh que é Hinata?

- Olha lá fora... Na porta...

- Tá...

Tenten espia pela janela

Tenten – kkkkKKKK eitaaa que beijão hein Sakura!!! Kkk

Sasuke e Sakura – Agora sim... Lá se foi tudo pro brejo dinovo...

Hinata – kkkKKK nem um pouco inconveniente hein Tenten...

Tenten – O que eu fiz de errado agora? Ú.ù


End file.
